Problem: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right) = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{5}{4}$ is $-\dfrac{4}{5}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right) = -\dfrac{6}{7} \times \left(-\dfrac{4}{5}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)} = \dfrac{-6 \times (-4)}{7 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)} = \dfrac{24}{35} $